Special Kiss Playful Kiss- traducción
by lore-eonni
Summary: Ha Ni y Seung Jo han estado casados por casi un año, y sus vidas sencillamente no pueden ser aburridas junto al otro. Su historia de amor continúa trayendo consigo una para Eun Jo y otra para Oh Gi Dong... Lo que significa, mucho en lo que pueden interferir Ommonie y Ha Ni. Traducción autorizada por CheesyromanceheaD.


**Buenas! traigo para ustedes la traducción de ésta hermosa historia escrita por CheesyromanceheaD... **

**Antes de comenzar les comento que aunque la autora publicaba generalmente diario, yo no podré por cuestiones de tiempo. Así que solo subiré las historias una vez por semana... aunque los caps en sí estén cortos... si tengo tiempo con gusto subiré mas pero sinceramente no lo creo.**

**Sin mas que decir... disfruten:p**

**Beso especial**

**Capítulo uno:**

**Ha Ni**

Alcé mi soñolienta cabeza de la almohada solo para ver a Seung Jo durmiendo a mi lado. Sonreía acurrucándome en las cálidas sábanas de la cama. Había pasado casi un año desde que Seung Jo confesara su amor por mí y pidiera mi mano enfrente de nuestra familia.

¡Eso había sido algo increíble! Estuve impactada; no había sido capaz de pronunciar palabra en ese momento. El frío Baek Seung Jo, quien había proclamado odiarme todo el tiempo, que estaba por casarse con Yoon Hae Ra, repentinamente estaba besándome bajo la lluvia, diciendo que no debería siquiera pensar en otro hombre, que no sea él.

Minutos después, estábamos de pie en la sala, y él le decía a mi padre que le permitiera casarse conmigo.

¿Por qué sonríes como idiota? – la ronca voz de Seung Jo interrumpió mis pensamientos. Volteé mi cabeza para enfrentarlo. Me miraba con ojos llenos de cansancio.

Ese era Seung Jo, siempre riéndose de mí. Incluso estando medio dormido.

Ha Ni, quiero saber en que estabas pesando. – masculló.

Al sentir el familiar sonrojo quemando mis mejillas, me di la vuelta dándole la espalda. ¡Él sabía exactamente en qué estaba pensando!

Una pequeña risa ahogada surgió de su garganta, entonces dijo. – son las cuatro de la mañana y aun (sigues pensando en mi propuesta. – No era una pregunta, sino una declaración, lo que lo hacía todo aún más vergonzoso.

Y así me quedé. Sin responder a su provocación. ¡Demonios! Este tipo me conocía demasiado bien para mi propio bien.

Mis ojos se fueron cerrando, cuando sentí a Seung Jo pasando un brazo sobre mí y abrazándome desde atrás. Ese era su modo de decir que no estaba de humor para ninguna pelea. Así que lo dejamos así y pronto ambos volvimos a dormir.

Eran las nueve de la mañana, cuando desperté de nuevo. Seung Jo seguía durmiendo, abrazándome firmemente. Fui muy cuidadosa de no despertarlo al levantarme.

Ha estado extremadamente cansado últimamente, debido a los próximos exámenes finales. Incluso el genio Baek Seung Jo debía estudiar algunas veces. Pensando ahora en eso, yo era la única que se mataba estudiando y quien se veía más cansado era él. Debe ser porque no está acostumbrado a eso.

Me apuré y bajé para desayunar.

Buenos días. – Me saludó la voz alegre de mamá.

Buenos días. – Respondí abrazándola para luego revolver un poco el cabello de Eun Jo.

¡Yah, Deja de meterte con mi cabello! – Rugió mi cuñado.

Ese mocoso era demasiado tierno.

Ha Ni-ah, ¿Dónde está Seung Jo? ¿Sigue durmiendo? – Preguntó mamá mientras me sentaba.

Sí, no quise despertarlo, ya que no tenemos más clases ni hoy ni mañana. – Respondí.

Oh, es cierto. Ya lo recuerdo, los exámenes finales empiezan después de eso ¿verdad? – caviló.

Sí, así es. – Fue lo único que pude decir. Solo quedaban dos días y la próxima semana decidiría mi futura carrera.

Si paso estos exámenes, finalmente podré obtener mi licencia de enfermería. Era un despojo de nervios. Pero de alguna manera me las arreglé para verme relajada externamente. Eso era algo nuevo, porque normalmente era lo contrario.

Debía pensar en algo positivo para mantenerme en pie. Si paso los exámenes y obtengo mi licencia de enfermera, Seung Jo y yo podríamos empezar juntos el internado en el hospital.

Sí, no se han equivocado. Seung Jo ya está próximo a graduarse de la escuela de medicina. Había sido capaz de cursar los cinco años en uno.

¡En serio que era un genio! Increíble, ¿verdad?

¡Yah! – Eun Jo movió sus manos frente a mí, trayéndome de vuelta a la realidad.

¿Qué?¿Qué ocurre?

Omma te hablaba. – chasqueó el pequeño.

Lo siento, yo... – empecé a disculparme.

¡Yah, Baek Eun Jo! ¿esa es forma de hablarle a tu cuñada? ¡muéstrale un poco de respeto! – interrumpió madre, para luego dirigirse a mi volviendo su voz más suave.

Ha Ni-ah, te acababa de preguntar si estaba bien por ti si Eun Jo y yo pasamos la noche fuera de casa.

Por supuesto que está bien... pero ¿por qué? ¿ocurrió algo? -pregunté.

No te preocupes Ha Ni-ah. Es solo que una vieja amiga de la escuela acaba de volver a Seúl. Me llamó ayer, preguntándome si quería dormir en su casa, y pidió especialmente que Eun Jo fuera conmigo, ya que su hija tiene su edad. – respondió felizmente mamá.

¡Eso es genial madre! Estoy tan feliz por ti, que hayas encontrado a tu vieja amiga de nuevo. – Realmente lo estaba.

¡Lo sé! – Exclamó mamá aplaudiendo. – Eun Jo-ah, ¿No estás emocionado?

No realmente. – contestó más para sí mismo que para ella. Mamá lo empezó a sermonear sobre modales, regañándolo mientras el chico la ignoraba.

De nuevo, sonreí para mí. Esta era mi familia, dos hermanos gruñones, dos padres, una madre y yo. Todos los días me sentía feliz y bendecida de tenerlos a mi lado.

**Sí llegaron hasta aquí muchas gracias!... Espero me regalen un review, los cuales serán por supuesto envíados a su autora original... **


End file.
